wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chinook
MEET CHINOOK THE BLOODY This character belongs to Akira! Please do not edit, or you are getting fire ants in your cereal. :3 Appearance Chinook isn't a hybrid, but he's different from other SeaWings. His main scales are bright red and his throat and belly are sunset orange. His webbing and wing membranes are also orange and less translucent than those of other SeaWings. The only remotely SeaWing color on him is his eye color - sea green. His stripes are a deep violet, though they can look like more of a dark blue sometimes, depending on the lighting. He has a long, slender snout with pearly white, crocodile-like teeth, and his claws too are pearly white. He's very strong, and his build vouches for this, though he isn't the greatest flier. Personality Chinook is smart, but he's not super clever and cunning like your typical assassin. He can sniff out lies like you wouldn't believe, but he isn't very clever when it comes to strategy or planning or any of that. So when he goes to make a kill, he wings it. WHOA DRAGON PUN He's very rash and impulsive, often acting without thinking, so despite his brains, he can also be pretty stupid; his specialty is poking beehives or otherwise infuriating stinging insects. He does his best to be funny and charming, but sometimes he makes himself look like an idiot in the process. Often he wishes he could just shut up, but he can't. The fact that he doesn't have any friends won't stop him from socializing. He isn't quick to trust anyone - in fact, he's never trusted anyone. It's kind of hard to trust anyone when you've been stabbed in the back since the day you hatched. Theme Songs "Villain I'm Not" - Three Days Grace ...Go on, go on and hurt the one that you love '' ''Go on and make me the one that you want to hate '' ''If it makes you feel better '' ''Go on, go on and give me the best that you've got '' ''Go on and make me the villain I'm not '' ''If it makes you feel better I know no one's ever been there for you '' ''And I know that you think I'm only gonna hurt you too '' ''So you accuse me that I'm guilty '' ''Like you want it all to go wrong '' ''So easy to blame me '' ''It's been that way for so long... "Ultimate Battle" - Akira Kushida I had to. "Flares" - The Script ...Did you find it hard to breathe? '' ''Did you cry so much that you could barely see? '' ''You're in the darkness all alone '' ''And no one cares, there's no one there But did you see the flares in the sky? '' ''Were you blinded by the light? '' ''Did you feel the smoke in your eyes? '' ''Did you, did you? '' ''Did you see the sparks filled with hope? '' ''You are not alone '' '''Cause someone's out there, sending out flares Did you break but never mend? '' ''Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end? '' ''Lose your heart but don't know when '' ''And no one cares, there's no one there... "Last One Standing" - Simple Plan How many times are you gonna try to shut me out? '' ''I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around '' ''You can say whatever, try to mess with me '' ''I don't care, I'm not scared '' ''You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy '' ''With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy '' ''I would give you time if you were worth it '' ''But guess what, you're not worth it... Abilities Strength Chinook is stronger than most MudWings. Let's leave it at that. Agility On foot and in the water, he's very graceful and agile, able to maneuver quickly and jump higher and further than other dragons. Flight He can fly faster than other SeaWings, but he's very clumsy in the air. Speed does not equal grace. It's recommended that you be at least a mile away when he's trying to fly - he runs into EVERYTHING. Breathing Underwater Like all SeaWings, he has gills. Underwater breathing. Yay. Making Waves with His Tail Splash. Relationships Huchen the Mad Huchen was his teacher and taught him everything he knows about being an assassin. Unfortunately, there's the "the Mad" bit, and that comes from him completely losing his mind and killing a bunch of dragons. He's after Chinook, and he will stop at nothing to kill him. The only question is . . . why? There has to be more to this story - there has to be something behind Huchen's madness. Of course, Chinook doesn't have time to stop running and think about this. Medusa Medusa is his mother, and he hates her very much. He suspects she's in league with Huchen to kill him, but he doesn't have any solid evidence to support this conjecture. Anchor Anchor is his father. Chinook doesn't hate him, but Anchor never supported him when his brothers were bullying him, so he definitely doesn't care for him. He hasn't spoken to Anchor since he fled the Kingdom of the Sea, and he's fine with that. Lion's Mane Some obscure cousin whom he doesn't like. Triton Triton is his brother, the youngest of the four. Though he didn't actively bully Chinook, he didn't help him either, so he's in the same boat as Anchor. Buccaneer Chinook's oldest brother. Buccaneer bullied him a lot, but he wasn't the ringleader. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he wasn't your "all brawn, no brains" stereotype. He didn't come up with all the clever plans to emotionally torture Chinook, but he had no problem carrying them out. Leviathan Chinook's second oldest brother and the ringleader of the whole bullying thing. Leviathan was clever and cunning, knowing all the different ways to make someone suffer. Though most of the pain he inflicted on Chinook was emotional, he wasn't afraid to use his claws. Skipjack Skipjack is a petite dragon, but don't let that fool you. She is very defiant and strong-willed, and Chinook admires this. However, she's also very impulsive, and Chinook doesn't admire that even though he totally isn't rash and impulsive himself. Cutthroat Cutthroat is a fellow assassin. She is only an acquaintance; though Chinook finds her to be very attractive, he does not have any romantic interest in her. She's kind of a jerk anyway, and that's not the kind of dragon he wants to be with. Breaker His aunt and the mother of Kyanite and Hailstone. Chinook has met her a few times, and she makes his scales crawl. Kyanite (Ronin) His cousin. He doesn't know her terribly well, but they both have horrible mothers, so he empathizes with her. Hailstone Another cousin, as well as Kyanite's brother. Chinook barely knows him, but he's horrified by what Breaker did to him. Battlesight He sort of considers Battlesight a friend because he doesn't seem like a backstabber, but he isn't quite sure. Empyrean (Ronin) He has a tiny crush on Empyrean but does his best to ignore it - if Battlesight found out, it would be a dark day indeed. Empyrean is very aware of the looks Chinook keeps giving her, but she ignores his crush on her and moves on with her day. Quotes "Oh fiddlesticks" "I DON'T think. I only ACT." "BEES BEES THE MAGICAL FRUIT" Trivia * A chinook is a type of wind, kind of salmon, and a helicopter. * He has a role in Piggyxl's fanfiction When Lightning Strikes... * He also has a role in DeltaTheSeaWing's fanfiction In the Beginning... Gallery Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (Akira Starfall)